Firework
|year = 2010 |difficulty = (Best Of) |effort = (Best Of) |nogm = 6 5(Remake) |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Remake) |gc = |pictos = 125 |kcal=25 |dura=3:48 |nowc = Firework |perf = Julia Spiesser |lc = (Remake) |dlc = October 12, 2010|mc = Light Perelous}} "Firework" by is featured on Just Dance 2 (as a free DLC), Just Dance: Summer Party/Extra Songs, Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of, ''Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with purple curly hair and if you look closely, she has pink earrings. She wears an indigo romper with a pink star and smaller pink circles, as well as an indigo wristband, a turquoise bow, and turquoise wedges. Remake In her remake, she looks slightly realistic. The remake shows her romper and the stars in a darker shade of magenta. Her ribbon and glove are now electric green instead of turquoise. Also, her hair is in a darker shade of purple, and her high heels are aqua blue. Similar to Take On Me, her face is barely visible. Firework coach 1 small.png|Original Firework coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is an amusement park with fireworks (the song's namesake). On Just Dance 2, colors like red and orange appear. In Just Dance: Greatest Hits, Just Dance: Best Of and further, various colors, such as red, orange and pink appear, and the background is less blurry. Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same. In the remake, this number is reduced to five: All Gold Moves: Point your right hand to the screen when "Baby, you're a firework" is sung. Firework GMs.png|All Gold Moves Firework GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Firework makes appearances in the following Mashups: * Are You Gonna Go My Way * Birthday (Best of Katy) * Crucified * Ghostbusters * (I've Had) The Time of my Life * I Kissed a Girl * I Will Survive * Just a Gigolo * Love You Like A Love Song * Never Can Say Goodbye (Best of JD2) * Pound The Alarm * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * So What * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Super Bass Captions The dancer appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: * Circle The Stars * Over You * Punch the Sky * Rainbow * Shoot The Sky * Star Waves * Sun Rise * Why Me Trivia *This is the second song by Katy Perry in the Just Dance Series, after Hot N Cold. It's followed by California Gurls, Teenage Dream, E.T., Part of Me, I Kissed a Girl,'' Roar, ''Waking Up in Vegas, Birthday, Dark Horse and This Is How We Do. *This is the first Katy Perry DLC. It's followed by ''Part Of Me'', Roar, and ''Waking Up in Vegas''.'' *This is also the first free DLC by Katy Perry; it would be followed by ''Roar on Just Dance 2014. **However, this song is the only one to not return as a paid DLC. *This is the only song in Best Of and Greatest Hits to have its difficulty and effort raised. **The difficulty and effort on the Wii version of Greatest Hits remain unchanged. * Many colors of fireworks appeared in the beginning in the Just Dance: Greatest Hits version, while on the Just Dance 2, only a few colors appeared. * This is the first DLC to be free. The others are Roar, The World is Ours, Break Free and Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing). * Her ribbon is green, as opposed to light blue, in the covers of Summer Party and Best Of. * This is the only song from the 2010 decade in Summer Party/Extra Songs. * Her Just Dance 2015 avatar is used by Aurélie Sériné for her VIP appearance on the World Dance Floor. * The dancer has a completely altered color scheme in the Greatest Hits cover. This also happens with Hey Ya, TiK ToK, P1 from Girlfriend, and P1 from Jump. ** However, the only thing that is altered about P1 from Jump is his glove color. * At the time of the game's release, Katy Perry invited Just Dancers to submit their dances to the routine for a chance to win VIP tickets to her concert. * On the Xbox 360 for Just Dance: Greatest Hits, after you download the game's theme with via Uplay, the background for this song will appear. This background will appear on Xbox Home as the theme. * In a beta screenshot, the pictograms are reversed. * Starting with Just Dance Now, the first Gold Move is removed and not counted for. This is one of the several songs to have its number of Gold Moves altered. * On Just Dance: Greatest Hits, the preview audio uses the beginning of the song instead of the first chorus. * Firework's Gold move is similar to Hot N Cold's Gold Move in Just Dance. ** Coincidentally, both songs are from the same artist, Katy Perry. * Firework's gameplay is the only full gameplay uploaded on Just Dance's offical Youtube channel. ** It is also the second most watched video on their YouTube channel with 8,324,324 views.(As of 3/16/17) * This coach appears in the intro of every Just Dance 3 preview gameplay, along with the coach from TiK ToK. * The lyrics in Just Dance 2, Summer Party/Extra Songs and Greatest Hits read "Through/Ough/Ough", while the lyrics in the remake read "Through/Oo/Oo". * This Song along with Pon de Replay, Barbie Girl and Pump Up The Volume were the first DLC's in the Just Dance series Gallery SJ9E41 1bb30017 14.png|''Firework'' Fireworksqa.png|''Firework'' (Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of) firework 2.jpg|''Firework (Remake) fireworkmenu.png|''Firework'' on the Just Dance 2 menu firework_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover firework_cover@2x(Beta).jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover (Beta) Firework Menu.gif|''Firework'' on the Just Dance Unlimited menu FireworkAvatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 Firework.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games Golden_Firework.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Firework.png|Diamond avatar fireback.jpg|Background Firework Pictos.png|Pictograms Just-dance-2-katy-perry-irework-screenshot.jpg|Beta screenshot, with incorrect pictograms coach_jd2es_firework.png|Coach extraction maxresdefault (10).jpg Jd3 intro easter egg.png|The coach as a silhouette in the Just Dance 3 preview gameplays firework_coach_1@2x.png|Remake coach (Beta) Videos Katy Perry - Firework Just Dance 2 - Firework - Just Dance Your Way to Katy Perry Contest Just_Dance_2_Extra_Songs_Firework,_Katy_Perry_(Solo)_5* Just Dance Greatest Hits Katy Perry Firework Just Dance Now - Firework 5* Just Dance 2016 - Firework - 5* Stars Just DanceUnlimited - Firework by Katy Perry References Site Navigation it:Firework Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Free Downloadables Category:Downgrade Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Songs by Katy Perry Category:Remade Songs